Sunburst (My Little Pony)
Sunburst is a male unicorn pony, the childhood friend of Starlight Glimmer, and royal crystaller to Flurry Heart. After saving Starlight from some falling books and earning his cutie mark, he left for Canterlot to become Princess Celestia's student. Years later, he resides in the Crystal Empire, and eventually rekindles his friendship with Starlight with the help of Twilight Sparkle and Spike. He is voiced by Ian Hanlin. Season 5 In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Starlight Glimmer takes Twilight Sparkle and Spike back in time to her youth, where they witness a young Sunburst and Starlight playing a book-stacking game. When Starlight's move nearly causes the books to topple onto her, Sunburst saves her using telekinesis, earning him his cutie mark. Afterward, Starlight loses touch with Sunburst because he earned his cutie mark before her, and she starts believing that cutie marks ruin friendships. Little that Starlight know, Sunburst failed to cast out spells in class and only knew how they used in books, causing him leave both the school and depart to the crystal empire and without knowing about Starlight's actions. Season 6 In The Crystalling - Part 1, Starlight says that Sunburst "knew everything there was to know about magic" when they were foals, contradicted in the flashbacks by Starlight being better at spells than him, and would occasionally help her along in her magic development. When Starlight later approaches him in the Crystal Empire to reconnect with him, he mainly acts awkward around her and purports to be an important wizard. However, it is later revealed in The Crystalling - Part 2 that, although Sunburst is very knowledgeable about magic, he is untalented at casting it. Ashamed, he left Canterlot and resigns in the Crystal Empire. At first he refused to help Starlight save the crystal empire because he might fail, but when Starlight admits her past misdeeds, including her time travel, he was left amazed by her actions and when she mentions the crystaling, he gets an idea. He uses this knowledge of magic to help Starlight and her friends restore the Crystal Heart and complete the newborn baby Flurry Heart's Crystalling ceremony. Following this, Sunburst is appointed as Flurry Heart's "crystaller" and magic adviser, and he and Starlight promise to stay in touch. Sunburst also appears in The Times They Are A Changeling, staying close to Flurry Heart during a suspected changeling incursion. In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, when Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart are captured by the changelings, Sunburst dispatches Thorax to help save Equestria. To Where and Back Again is the only episode where Sunburst is mentioned, but doesn't physically appear. Season 7 Sunburst appears in the Season 7 premiere attending Starlight's graduation. He finally go see Starlight in Ponyville, of course he has much in Common with Twilight and the other then Starlight much to her dismay, but he assured her that he is still his friends same if he make new one, he also appear in the two finale part of Season 7 while he still in Canterlot, he help the Mane six to free the legendary ponies, but also hep them to imprison the Shadow Pony in a other dimension and free Stagian. Season 8 In The Parent Map, Sunburst and Starlight are called by the Cutie Map to their old hometown of Sire's Hollow, where he is forced to deal with his mother Stellar Flare's overbearing concerns about his future. As he looks for the friendship problem he was called for, Stellar puts constant pressure on him to succeed, eventually causing him to explode at her in anger. Realizing his strained relationship with his mother is the very friendship problem he was summoned to fix, Sunburst talks it out with Stellar Flare, and they reconcile. Season 9 In Student Counsel, Sunburst attends Maud and Mudbriar's spring solstice party and helps Starlight Glimmer and Terramar search for Silverstream in the Everfree Forest, where they run into a flock of cockatrices during their migration period. In Between Dark and Dawn, Spike mentions Sunburst when he gives Twilight instructions on how to fix the amulet that controls the sun and moon when it malfunctions. In A Trivial Pursuit, Sunburst takes part in Ponyville's Trivia Trot game. Partnered with Cranky Doodle Donkey at first, he is forced out of the game when Cranky is disqualified for sleeping. After Twilight gets Pinkie Pie disqualified, Sunburst partners up with Twilight, after seeing how frazzled she is, Sunburst tries to get her disqualified in order to preserve his right answer percentage record. Twilight is outraged by this at first, but the two reconcile when she realizes she had done the same to Pinkie. Sunburst appears in A Horse Shoe-In when Trixie recommends him to be Starlight's vice principal at the School of Friendship. With Sunburst no longer needed to serve as Flurry Heart's crystaller, Starlight hires him. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Sunburst takes part in the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. In The Last Problem, Sunburst attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony. He later appears as an older stallion still serving as the School of Friendship's vice headmare in future Ponyville during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Trivia * A Trivial Pursuit is the only episode in which Sunburst appears without Starlight Glimmer. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Animals Category:Genius Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Telekinetics Category:Pure Good Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Wise Category:Protectors Category:Comic Book Heroes